Little Things
by hakanaii
Summary: These little things, it is you they add up to. A series of drabbles with focus on Finnick, Annie, his son (Noah) and their friends as they experience the ups and downs of parenting and each other. [ Odesta / Gadge / HayHanna / Everlark ]
1. Skating Date (Odesta)

These are mostly character studies, the way my characters are depicted here may not be the way they are permanently portrayed. Feedback is helpful during this process :)

* * *

"Annie really, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Sure it is!"

"No really, Annie. It's not a good idea. Water is for drinking, swimming in or to be sprayed at people on a hot day. Not to be frozen over so that people can take these boots with blades on them and cut across the thin ice at alarming speeds. It's dangerous! Deadly even!"

Annie stands up, coming a few inches short from meeting Finnick eye to eye. "Don't act stupid with me. You know these are called skates and you know that you're not going to get hurt. So stop being be uncooperative and put them on."

Finnick wrinkles his nose at her, "You can't guarantee that."

Annie rolls her eyes. "I've been skating since I was four and competed until I was seventeen. I think I know how to skate well enough that I guarantee your safety."

Finnick gives her a look full of skepticism.

"Odair, if you don't put the freaking skates on right now I will," Gale shouts from behind the plexiglass boards. "You know what that means, I get to hold Annie's pretty hands and have her undivided attention."

Finnick shoots him a look as Madge smacks Gale upside the head. Johanna bumps his outstretched fist with her free hand.

Looking back down at the evil contraptions that are skates, Finnick sighs. If only he could remember how Annie taught him how to lace them.


	2. Three in the Afternoon (Odesta)

"Nice work today, Noah. I'm very proud of you," his hockey coach tells him upon pulls up into his drive way. "If you keep up the good work, when we start playing games, I'll put you as center."

The ten year olds face lights up. "I can't wait!" he says as his hands fumble with the seat belt. Pushing aside his shaking hands, Clove releases Noah from his hold with a smile. He smiles back.

"Thank you very much for the ride, Mr. Alexander. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Clove," Noah waves as he hops out of the car and runs to the trunk to grab his hockey bag.

"You're very welcome," Mr. Alexander answers while taking the bag out of the car and hands it to the boy.

With the bulky bag around his shoulder, Noah climbs the steps two at a time. Taking his key out of his pocket, the boy opens door and walks into a silent, empty looking house. Noah frowns. Dad and Annie should have been home from lunch by now.

Walking further into the house, he picks up on the low murmurs filtering out from behind his Dad's and Annie's room. Their voices mix with other distorted voices that Noah doesn't recognize. So he knocks on the door.

"Dad? Annie? Can I come in?"

Noah can hear them shuffling in the room before his Dad's voice gives him permission to come in. Once he opens the door, he is shocked to see them lying there with Annie snuggled up against his half-naked father. It is as if they went right back to bed after lunch.

"Hey, kiddo. How'd practice go?" Finnick asks with a smile as he twirls a lock of Annie's hair around his finger.

"Good. Coach said I get to play center for our first game."

"That's fantastic, Noah! We're very proud of you, even if your father doesn't know what 'playing center' means," Annie teases and pokes Finnick in the side, causing him to jump as he shoots her a look.

"I do too! I was paying attention when you and Johanna crash coursed me," he protests. Annie giggles as she leans up and kisses him just below the jaw. Noah stares at them blankly.

"Why are you guys in bed at 3 o'clock in the afternoon?" He asks bluntly.

The adults exchange a long, soulful look before Finnick meets Annie half way into a kiss.

"Ew, gross!"

Finnick laughs, "It's just a kiss. You give girls kisses all the time."

"Yeah, on the cheek. But you're my dad, I don't wanna see you kiss your girlfriend on the lips," Noah wrinkles my nose. Finnick shrugs as Annie pulls away from him and pats the space between them for Noah to join them in bed. Crawling up onto the Queen sized mattress, Noah fits perfectly into the space Annie made for him.

"You still haven't told me why you're in bed with no clothes in the middle of the afternoon."

"It's Sunday, can't we be lazy?" Finnick asks, running a hand through his son's sweaty, brown hair. Noah frowns, swatting his father's hand away.

"No clothes _and_ you're wearing your glasses; you never wear your glasses."

"You shouldn't make absolute statements, Noah," Annie warns. "Your father does wear his glasses … on occasion."

"Mostly when you ask me to, though," Finnick smirks at Annie but Noah blocks them before his father can kiss her again.

"Ugh! Enough with the kissing, I think I'm going to puke," the boy's noise wrinkles again as he pretends to gag. Finnick and Annie laugh as they run their hands through boy's hair.

"We love you, you know that right?" Annie says, as she mops away the sweat on the back of his neck with a Kleenex.

"Yeah?" Noah raises an eyebrow at her. "And I love you guys too. Is there something wrong? Is someone dying? Oh, wait! Annie's having a baby isn't she? It's okay y'know, I'm not going to get jealous if you have to pay more attention to it than me."

Finnick's euphoric smile drops as his face grows pale. Shaking his head, Annie intertwines their hands in Noah's lap, "Nothing like that," she laughs lightly. "Your father and I … we are going to get married."

Noah blinks once, twice then three times before his entire face lights up and he screams in delight. He throws his arms around Annie, first, before kissing his father and holding onto him. The sheer thrill and excitement of having Annie as his mom distracts Noah from his previous questions.

It isn't until he is thirteen that he figures out what his parents were doing in bed that afternoon.


	3. Frisky (Odesta)

"I feel really weird about this, I think we should put on some clothes or something. A robe at the very least."

Finnick sighs, "He's not coming home. Noah's on a date. He took some girl to the movies."

"_Some girl_? Really? Your son goes on his first date and you have no idea who its with? Wonderful parenting, top notch."

Finnick shoots her a look, "Its Clove."

"Was that so hard?"

"I still haven't forgiven her for almost killing Cato."

"Oh god, Finnick, that was five years ago. She is a mature ten year old now, going out on chaperoned dates and everything. If anything, I'm worried about Noah. Those little hands of his could get frisky."

"He's ten."

"But he's your son. You've got frisky hands."

Finnick's look doesn't soften, "Remind me why I've decided to marry you?"

Annie shrugs, "Might have something to do with the fact that you love me?"

"Damn right I do," He places a chaste kiss on her lips as he lets go of her hand and grabs a fist full of breast.

"See! Frisky!"


	4. Taking Advantage (Hayhanna & Noah)

Ϟ _Now to weather specialist Claudius Templesmith with the weather._ _Thank you Caesar_. _There will be a heavy snow storm trailing from west to east with a predicted snow fall of over 20 centimeters by the morning. Please stay off the road as much as possible. _Ϟ

"Fuck that's a lot of snow," Johanna states with awe as she idly wipes down the same glass mug.

"Well, welcome to back Canada, sweetheart. It missed you."

Johanna whips the dirty rag at her co-worker, Haymitch Abernathy. He dodges with ease, making her grumble as she has to grab the rag from theother side of the bar.

"In all honesty though, why do we have to have our first fucking snow fall in five years the week I don't have a man around the house to shovel it for me?" Johanna gripes, nearly smashing the glass when she puts it on the shelf.

"Where is he?" Haymitch asks nonchalantly, drying another glass.

"Lucky bastard is in Los Angeles."

"And the boy?"

"At the Mellarks' right now. I gotta pick him when I get home. I'm on babysitting duty this time too."

"I thought you liked your quasi nephew?"

"I do … it's just….he didn't even _fucking_ ask if I wanted to do it. I wish the moron would be more considerate. I have a life too! I don't want to be his fucking place holder all the time," Johanna shouts as she throws the glass in her hand onto the ground in anger.

She immediately regrets it upon looking at the shattered pieces of the ground. Great. That'll be coming out of her paycheck.

Tossing the rag into the empty sink, she rushes back into the utility closet to grab a broom and a dust pan.

Just as she's about to sweep up her mess, Johanna feels his rough hand on hers along with a gentle tug on the broom. Looking up she sees Haymitch looking down at her with those calm, slate gray eyes of his. Instantly, she can feel her heart rate begin to slow.

"I'll sweep, you hold the dustpan," he offers, with a voice as steady and calming as his eyes. She cannot find it in herself to say no.

They work in silence until the bar is spotless. When all is done and Johanna has locked up, they wordlessly, they say goodnight (more like good morning) and walk their separate ways down the snow covered streets.

* * *

The blaring sounds of the miniature fog horn Johanna calls 'the telephone', disrupts her dreamless sleep. Rolling over to the other side of the bed, she silences the monstrosity before checking caller ID.

"It's … eight o'clock in the fucking morning, what do you want?"

"G-good morning to you too, Johanna," Peeta's voices comes through the receiver. Sitting up and running a hand through her short hair, Johanna sighs.

"Sorry. Morning, what's up?"

"Um… well… I was wondering about something, would you look out your front window?"

"I parked in the garage last night that's why my car isn't there," Johanna answers.

"I figured, but that's not what I'm talking about," she can hear the smile in Peeta's voice as he speaks. "There is a man I've never seen, in your drive way, shoveling your snow. I don't know if you hired someone or if he's friendly neighbour, I thought I'd talk to you first before I went to go say something to him."

Confused, Johanna throws back the covers and slips into a robe before making her way from her room to the front of the house. Peeking between the blinds of the living room window she sees him, with a hat covering his dark curls, gloves covering those calloused hands of his as he slowly but surely cleans her drive way.

"Hello, Johanna?" Peeta says, distantly through the receiver.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm here," Johanna doesn't realize she is smiling until then. "Don't worry about the guy, okay. He's a friend from work."

"A friend, huh. I wish my friends from work would come by and help me with difficult chores."

"Shut up, Peeta, it's nothing like that! Haymitch is my dad's friend, probably just doing him a favour." She protests, feeling her face grow warm. "He's in the process of getting over a divorce; he's not interested in me like that."

"Sure. Whatever you say," Peeta says with a shrug. "Let me know if he needs an extra hand. I was shoveling this morning, the snow's really dense."

"We'll be okay, but thank you," Johanna signs off and hangs up the phone. Placing it on the coffee table in the living room, she shuffles into the front hall and slips into a pair of Finnick's boots and steps outside.

The slam of the door catches his attention and turns that concentrated grimace into a small smile.  
Words escape her as she looks past Haymitch to see that a majority of her thin strip of drive way has been cleared. She wants to laugh and cry, maybe even kiss him a little. Which one she wanted to do more than the other, she didn't know.  
Surprising even herself, she runs down the front steps and launches herself into his open stance. Her arms wrap around his exposed neck and her warm cheek touches his cold, stubbly one.

"I know I should've asked, but I didn't really think you'd mind if I gave you a hand," Haymitch says softly into her ear as he drops the shovel onto the tarmac and wraps his arms around her waist.

"No, not at all," she squeezes him tighter, catching a whiff of the cologne she once told him she liked.

Maybe it is like that after all.


	5. Bag of Tricks (Hayhanna & Noah)

Noah's brown, wavy head lifts up from its place in his book when the doorbell rings. His eyes stare hopefully at Johanna as she passes through the family room. Ruffling his hair, she offers him her best smile. Darting up from the worn, leather couch he bolts to the door.

Upon opening it, Noah's face skews with fear, confusion and disappointment. Johanna tries to pick him up but he squirms away from her grasp and races down the hallway, slamming the door to his bedroom.

Haymitch is not the man he wants to see.

"Hi there."

"Hey," Johanna murmurs, running a hand through her hair and looking down at her socked feet.

"Some mood he's in, huh?"

"You don't know the half of it," Johanna sighs, stepping aside letting Haymitch through the door. At times like these that there is nothing she wouldn't give to get Finnick to come home early.

"Enlighten me," Haymitch says with a smile while opening up the box of donuts he brought and flopping onto the vacant couch.

Swinging her legs over the warn out arm rest, Johanna joins him before grabbing a beer.

"He gets this way every time Finnick leaves of his 'business trips'. Doesn't talk, barely eats, and if it weren't summer vacation, I wouldn't have been able to get him outta bed." Johanna takes a look sip from her drink.

"Ah."

"Yeah," Johanna grumbles. "A pain in my ass. Makes babysitting twice as hard."

"I would imagine…" Haymitch nods absentmindly. His eyes shift away from her as he takes a small bite from the donut.

"Okay, what did I do?" she narrows her eyes and sits straight up against the back of the couch. "Did I say something? Am I not being a good enough Aunt to him? Parenting is hard-work, asshole, so stop judging."

"I'm not saying it isn't hard work," his voice dips low. "But I know you, Johanna. Communication isn't your strong suit; though what the boy needs right now is someone he can talk to. Someone's he's comfortable with."

"I fucking live with him!" she shouts. "I make that kid's breakfast, do his laundry, occasionally even clean his room and take him out to play ball hockey on Sundays. I'm pretty damn sure he's comfortable!"

"Would you lower your voice, sweetheart? No wonder the kid doesn't trust you. Do you always scream like this?"

"Fuck off!"

Haymitch blinks.

Getting up from his seat, he shoves his donut in his mouth before taking the nearly full box and heading off down the hallway.

"Where are you going?"

"To feed a starving child."

Johanna rolls her eyes causing Haymitch to smile as he knocks on the boy's bedroom door. "Hey, munchkin I brought donuts, you want one?"

Neither of them hears the floor boards creak or Noah's bed sheets ruffle.

"Kiddo, your Auntie Jo is worried about you, would you please open the door? She just wants to talk." Haymitch tries again.

This time, they hear the light padding of bare feet, the turn of the lock and Noah pops his head out from behind the door. His eyes are puffy and red, pajamas soaked in sweat and a small urine stain. When those short arms of his shoot up into the air, Johanna doesn't think twice about picking him up and holding him tight.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Auntie Jojo," Noah sniffles, wiping his running nose on her shirt.

"It's okay, hun. It's okay. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll get donuts for dinner and watch TV until your Daddy calls."

Noah nods. The smile that stretches across his lips is the first one she has seen all week.

Turning to back to Haymitch, embarrassment flushes its way onto her face. Leaning down, he places a kiss on her forehead.

"Good thing I brought my bag of tricks," he smirks. Johanna shoves him as she rolls her eyes bringing a deep chuckle from his chest.

She wasn't going to deny it nor was she going to openly admit it, but she was glad he came around today.


	6. Hello, Beautiful (Gadge)

Gale can feel the entire row of plastic seats shake in time to the bounce of his feet. The keys clang and jingle together in his hands as he twirls them around his fingers.

She promised him two weeks.

She took two months.

No one could blame him for being on edge, especially when patience is not one of his virtues.

Taking a deep breath, Gale plants his feet flat on the ground and leans back against the padded chair. Arms crossed over his chest, he closes his eyes as he thinks of everything else but passing time.

A smile crosses his taut face as his mind drifts to earlier events in the day. This morning was the last day he took that ugly, thick tipped, red Sharpy and made an 'X' through the blank, white box on his calendar. Nothing had felt more satisfying.

Opening his eyes, slowly, Gale can feel the weight of his relaxed body. Glancing briefly at his watch it reads 10:16pm.

Ten more minutes. Ten more minutes until his Madge bounces down that escalator into his waiting arms. He'll lift her high above his head, look into her baby blue eyes and lower her down into a kiss.

He has missed the fullness of her lips, that opened with the gentlest coax of his tongue. Gale found out that no matter what she eats, there is the everlasting taste of strawberries on her tongue.

He has missed the way her silky smooth blonde hair cascades in waves down her bare back and her bangs curl under her chin when they laid in bed together.

He has missed running his fingers down that slight curve in her spine while feeling her shiver and squirm. Once they had enough, he would kiss the beauty mark on the back of her neck. She always felt so cool beneath his touch, leaning into it every time he graced her with his sandpaper hands.

He has missed the way she would moan as his kisses fluttered down her neck. While his fingers busily trace the hem of her panties before hooking under the band and slipping them down her thighs, below her knees and sliding them down to her ankles. God, she's beautiful!

Beknownst to Gale, he licks his lips.

Lifting his heavy, hooded lids he checks his watch.

10:28pm.

Scanning the sea of people coming down that escalator, greeting each other with hugs and kisses, Gale frowns. She should definitely be here by now. Where was she? Was her flight delayed? Will he have to wait another day to see her? He wouldn't know what he'd do if it did!

"Have a nice day dream?" the rich tones of her voice ring like bells in his ears. Whipping his head over his shoulder, it is as if the stars aligned themselves just for him. There she stands, in his forest green swim team hoodie with her hair wrapped around itself in a bun atop her head. And those large, gorgeous blue eyes of her twinkle so brilliantly.

His chest grows tight and his body rigid as his vision of bright, shining Madge blurs. Gale can barely make out the smile on her face once she wraps her arms around him, tightly.

Resting his hands on her back, pulling her close and holding her steady, Gale can feel the rapid rise and fall of her body.

The two of them have been apart for much longer stretches of time, but neither had been as emotional then as they are right now.

Channeling his strength, Gale hoists Madge up in the air. Instead of lowering her into a kiss, she simply latches her legs around his hips and drapes her arms around his neck.

"Hello, beautiful," he says, placing a kiss on her wet cheek. "How's it going?"


	7. Bonding (Odesta & Gadge & Hayhanna)

Johanna didn't take well to the addition of a new woman in her "family's" life. Annie became all Finnick and Noah ever talk about. The way she could get Finnick's shoulders to fall when he flashes that easy-going smile and Noah to open up about his anxieties without any coaxing made Johanna feel useless in comparison.

Having tried to take herself out of the equation, she finds herself sucked back in. Johanna found she can't say no to Finnick or his little bundle of joy. They are her men; she couldn't deny them anything.

So, she copes the best she can with Annie Cresta fluttering around her house. Sitting on Finnick's lap while they watch a football game together, helping Noah with his homework and cooking hot dinners for them to come home to.

However, her irritability doesn't go unnoticed.

Whenever Annie finds herself in the same room as Johanna, she can sense the stale tension that lingers in the air. Despite her desire, she refrains from bridging this gap in their relationship. Fear makes even the strongest people weak.

This gives Finnick no other choice but to step in, something he has avoided since he brought Annie home for dinner that first night and it ended in a disaster.

He finally loses his patience with the situation when he catches Annie peeking over her shoulder every time Gale and Johanna holler at the television set when the Vancouver Canucks shoot a goal.

"Why don't you go sit down and watch, I'll finish," he offers, lifting the wooden spatula out of her thin hands.

"It's alright, they're losing anyhow," she sighs, bending down to take the strainer out of the bottom drawer.

"Damn right they're losing, Cresta. I bet even during off season they couldn't hit a hole in one," Johanna's laughter bellows above the cheering from the television and high five's Gale's waiting hand.

"Enough is enough with this crap !"Finnick shouts, unintentionally making Annie jump. "I won't let you continue to antagonize her over trivialities. Both of you are equality important in my life and I can't let the two of you keep going like this!"

"And what do you suggest, Odair? We go shopping? Get our nails done? Gossip about your skills in bed?" Johanna prompts, with a mischievous grin spreading across her face.

Annie watches as Finnick's face contorts in thought. She finds it charming the way he pulls his bottom lip between his teeth and taps his fingers on the top one. If he were wearing his glasses, they would slide down to the bridge of his nose.

Her favourite part, however, is when his thoughts fade and the answer sparks. Finnick's green eyes widen and eyebrows shoot up into his hairline as a smile creeps across his face. If they weren't in the company of Johanna and Gale, Annie would indulge in her feelings towards his silent charms.

Finnick pivots around to the stove, turning off the elements and moving the simmering pot to a cool element before he grabs his thick, pea coat off the back of the chair.  
"We're going to go down to Blight's tonight," Finnick beams. "Drinks are on me."

Johanna's smile drops.

"Are you sure?" Annie inquires, cautiously. "There must be another way we could bond. Drinking isn't our only option."

"It's a fun option, though," Gale chimes in toeing into his shoes with a small smile. "Who knows, a little alcohol in your system might even loosen the two of you up enough to start kissing."

"No," Annie and Johanna call out in unison as they shoot Gale an angry look. Throwing his hands up in defence, he lets the idea drop as the girls share a startled look.

Flashing each other an inconspicuous smirk from the doorway, Finnick and Gale bump fists. He really missed the good old days.

* * *

"So then he climbs up onto the railing. I swear to fucking God I thought the bastard was going to die he was swaying so much. But he fucking dove off the banister and didn't even fucking splash when he hit the water," Gale shares, animatedly, shocking Annie into silence while Johanna howls. With his face in his hands, Finnick groans. There were a million other stories Gale could have told them that didn't involve him looking irresponsible and reckless. But drunk Gale doesn't have a filter.

"Professional diver or not, you're an idiot," Johanna wheezes before downing the last of her beer. "I can't believe you still want him, Annie. You could do a lot better that this oaf."  
"Hey!" Finnick calls across the counter. "I resent that."

"Aww, honny," Annie coos, leaning her head onto his shoulder and placing a kiss on the joint of his jaw. "I love you even if you've done some really stupid things. Without them, I wouldn't have met you." Finnick smile down at her and kisses the top of her head.

"Heeyyymitch! Bring us another ro-und, you lovable stud you," Johanna shouts, with a grin, before falling back into another set of snorts and giggles with Annie.

"No," Haymitch states firmly. "You've had enough. I refuse to carry your drunk ass home."  
"Why do you think we brought Hawthorne?" Johanna smirks, punching Gale in the shoulder. He sways longer in reaction than he should.

Haymitch doesn't look up from the glass he is cleaning. "You're not getting another."

"Pleeaase," Annie pleads, batting her long lashes at the bartender, grabbing a hold of Johanna's hand and twining their fingers together. "Johanna and I are finally getting along; can't we have one more drink to toast our new friendship?" Annie tries to cover up the giggle that passes through her words.

Lifting his gaze, Haymitch looks her up and down then directs his attention to Finnick.

"So, you've decided to marry this one?"

"That's right," Finnick grins as leaves a kiss on Annie's cheek. Sending her into a new giggling fit.

"And you, where's your girl for the night?" Haymitch directs at Gale, whose wide eyes blink, "You've got a ring on your finger."

"Oh. At my friend's place. She's not feeling well, really nauseous. Y'know, pregnancy shit," Gale shrugs as he licks at the tendrils weaving down the side of his glass.

Their little group falls silent. The harmonizing howls of the patrons sound from behind them as the Leafs score the winning goal of the game.

"What?" Gale grunts, staring out at their small group with narrowed eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Finnick shouts, slamming his glass on the table.

"Hey watch it, Odair; you break it I buy it," Johanna calls out.

"Calm your shit, I just found out a couple days ago," Gale mumbles. "She doesn't want me telling anyone so shhh," his scowl pulls into a grin.

Letting go of Johanna's hand, Annie twists on her stool and throws her arms around Gale. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Annie-cakes," he hugs her back, shooting Finnick a satisfied smirk who returns his friend's gesture with the finger. No one called her Annie-cakes but him.

"So what do you say, now?" Johanna wriggles her eyebrows at her boyfriend. "One last round?"

"Fine. But I'm still not carting your ass home, sweetheart," he grumbles as he collects the mugs and fills them half way.

"To baby Hawthorne," Finnick starts with a grin, lifting his glass up.

"To Finnick's generosity," Gale laughs while his friend groans.

"And to bonding," Annie says clinking her glass with Johanna's.

"Yeah," Johanna smiles. "To bonding," she says, pushing her glass against Annie's.

"Cheers!"


	8. Keep me Warm in the Coldest Hour: Odesta

From the moment he got on the plane Sunday morning, Annie planned for his return. Making reservations for a romantic dinner of fondue, on the first night, while stocking his fridge up with fresh meat, vegetables and wine for the other two nights they will have the house to themselves.

Although Finnick's plane is scheduled to arrive late afternoon on Wednesday, he walks through the front door of his home several hours earlier.

Startled by his presence, Annie hesitates briefly before she wraps her arms around him and kisses him soundly on the mouth.

Usually, once Finnick returns home, he wraps his arms around her, pulls her close and kisses her back with fervor. However, this time, his lips do not press into hers nor do his arms shift from his side. Overcome with hurt, Annie pulls away only to see his bright green eyes cast in gray.

"Finnick," she calls out to him, running one of her thin fingers down the stumble on his cheek.

He does not return to her, his mind is still lost at the border where he abandoned his son to hop on the first plane that took him as far away from the boy's toxic mother as soon as possible.

"Finnick," she tries again, pressing another kiss to his lips and weaving their fingers together. This time, he blinks behind his thick frames and the smile that pushes past his lips breaks her heart.

"Hi," his voice cracks from lack of use. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did," Annie holds back the tears that threaten to form in her eyes.

"I missed you too, Annie cakes," he says, each word laced with strain as he squeezes her hand tightly and tugs her back towards him. Hoisting her up, her legs instinctively wrap around his waist and her arms loop around his neck while his hands guide her face to his.

Finnick kisses her slowly. Each touch of his lips to hers lingers a little bit longer than the last. Her fingers twist at the long strands of hair tangled by the nape of his neck, holding him close to her while a shiver runs down his spine. The quiet pop of their lips brings a genuine smile to each of their faces.

Once they reach their bedroom, he places her gently on the queen sized bed. Sliding her hands up the hem, Annie helps him pull his faded blue t-shirt along his defined stomach muscles and over his head.

"I really do love when you wear your glasses," Annie says, reaching up and cradling his face in her hands once more. "You look really sexy," she tugs at the plastic arms and slides them down his nose. "Really smart too."

Finnick chuckles, crawling on top of her, "Well, I'll have you know, I am as smart and sexy as I look."

"It's a wonder Noah turned out so modest with a father like you," Annie teases, placing his glasses on the bedside table and weaving her hands through his hair to pull him down for another kiss.

But he jerks out of her touch and falls back onto his knees.

He slips away again, returning to the airport gate where a sleepy Noah rests his head in the crook of his step-father's neck as he lazily waves goodbye to his dad.

Running his hands through his hair, Finnick gently begins to tug on it.

"I just… I just up and left him there. In a foreign country. With people he barely knows," his voice borders hysteria. "What if something happens to him? What if he gets injured or sick and he's crying out for me but I can't help him because I'm_ here_."

Separating his fingers out of his hair with her own, Annie takes his shaking hands into hers. Guiding him down onto the bed, he lands onto the empty space beside her.

"I shouldn't have left, Annie," he chokes. "I'm a bad parent. I should've stayed. Even if Cashmere makes want to shoot a bullet through my skull, I shouldn't have left him alone."

Stroking his hand with her thumb, Annie can hear the deep breath he takes in an attempt to calm down.

"You are the furthest thing from a bad parent," she reassures him. "You're letting Noah branch out on his own; learn about the other half of his family and allowing him make his own opinions." She smiles at him, while sitting up to straddle over his limp body.

"What's most important, though, is that's he's with people _you_ trust. Once he realizes that, that'll get him to trust them too." She places a soft kiss through the smile that stretches across his face.

Finnick's rough hands find the smooth skin of her core, running them up her sides and back down to the waistline of her skirt. His fingers dancing around the hem before his hands slide down the length of her thighs and around the fabric, bunching it up at her hips.

"I still can't believe how lucky I am," he says, trailing a finger along the seam of her panty covered folds. "Someone so… so… _able _to be who I need is just…"

Annie smirks as she looks down at him through her lashes, "Tongue tied much, handsome?"

Letting out an undignified grunt, Finnick rolls her onto her back. Hooking his fingers under the elastic of her silk panties he yanks them down to her ankles before pushing one finger into her.

"Finnick," Annie moans, her hips bucking with intent as his fingers move at tantalizingly slow pace. "Please…"

The whine that passes through her lips is music to his ears, "And what can the luckiest guy in the world do for his girl?"

"I…um…ah … faster," she pleads, as he trails his finger back along the seam of her wet folds, grazing her clit each time.

"Like this?" he asks, leaning over her for a kiss as he pushes his finger into her again, quickening his speed. "Or would you rather I start making good on those plans of yours?"

Watching him through hooded lids, Annie smiles, "As long as I am the one on top."

Finnick cannot help but laugh as he rolls her back on top of him. Cupping her face in his hands, he touches another kiss to her lips. "You make it so easy to love you, Annie Cresta."

Annie returns the kiss with a smile, "Only because I have someone like you, Finnick Odair."


	9. I'm a Big Kid Now (odesta)

"Finnick Odair, the store is closing in half an hour and our flight to DC is tomorrow morning. We're going to look like idiots if we show up to the baby shower without a present!"

"You have a much better taste for these things than I do, Annie. Whatever you pick I'm sure will be fine," he answers back, distracted by the rows upon rows of toys on the shelf.

"You're the one with the kid! Didn't Cashmere have a baby shower?"

"Yeah, but I don't remember what were presents and what she bought for Noah," he says, walking down the aisle filled with cars and action figures. Idly glancing up and down the shelves, Finnick's eyes widen in excitement as he spots the perfect gift.

"No. Absolutely not. It is incredibly inappropriate and way out of our budget."

"Oh c'mon," he whines, dragging the box off the shelf. "What kid wouldn't want a remote control helicopter?"

"The kind that can swallow the small parts."

"He'll grow into it, unlike clothes which he'll grow out of in two months," Finnick explains.

"Y'know, I always wanted one of these. I asked for one on every birthday until I was ten. After that, my father said I was too old presents," his voice drops down to a murmur. "Bastian and just turned four that fall so all the money they would have used to buy me or my sister a gift, they spent on him instead."

"Oh…baby…"

"It's alright, it's the past now," he looks over at her with a bright, sad smile.

Annie sighs as she bends down to kiss her fiancé on the forehead, "You can buy it for yourself if you like."

"Really?! Can I play with it in the house, too?!"

"As long as you don't fly it too high," Annie smiles as Finnick plants a long, firm kiss onto her lips.

"Thank you," he breathes upon pulling away.

Flushed and daze, Annie nods her head in acknowledgement, "Now that we have twenty minutes left and you're getting your toy, can we find something for Gale and Madge?"

"Sure," Finnick says with a playful grin, hugging the toy to his chest. "She said she wanted a Playskool play saucer, I have no idea which one though."

Looping her arm through his, Annie pecks his cheek, "Guess we'll just have to play with each one until we figure out which is more fun."

"I like the way you think."


	10. The Wedding Song (odesta)

For: RoseMaple

* * *

"Looking at them now, it is unfathomable that there was ever anyone else other than Annie," Gale says with a smile, raising his glass to the tearful couple. "A toast to the happy couple, Finnick and Annie Odair. Cheers."

The couple clink their champagne flutes, taking a small sip along with their guests before lifting themselves out of their seats.

Finnick, and his two left feet, wanted to take lessons but Annie insisted even he can slow dance; all it takes is a little practice.

As he leads her on the dance floor, the lights dim and a spotlight shines on them allowing for Finnick's worries fade.

Squeezing her hand tightly, he wraps his other arm around her waist and pulls her close. Resting her head on his shoulder, they begin to sway.

Gale's introduction gets lost in their moment, where even the hundreds of eyes staring out at them are not there. It is only them and the melodic saxophone playing in the background, nothing more nothing less.

Picking her head off of his shoulder, Annie looks up at Finnick whose eyes are shiny with tears. She slips her hand out from his as she wipes away the rolling tear and kisses his lips sweetly.

"We finally did it," Annie whispers against the side of his cheek.

"Yeah, we did," he laughs, twirling her as the DJ announces that the dance floor is open to the guests. "Took us long enough."

"I'd say it was well worth the wait," she smiles back.

A short tug on the bodice of her dress brings Annie's attention away from her husband and towards the ten year old boy with the wide grin.

"Well hello there young man," Annie says, bending down to be at eye level with her son.

"May I have this dance," he asks, offering up the palm of his hand and bowing.

Finnick snorts. "Did Grandpa give you lessons on how to act like an 1800s gentleman?"

"Caius did!" Noah exclaims. "He said it would help if I wanted to pick up any ladies. I told him I am already committed to Clove, but then he said it would put a smile on Annie's face if I asked her to dance like this so…"

"Well, he's right. It worked," Annie replies with a smile, as she takes Noah's hand. "How about you show me some of those moves you were practising the other day."

"Hold your horses kiddo, don't I get a say?" Finnick asks, with his eyebrow raised.

Annie rolls her eyes as she laughs while Noah contemplates the notion thoroughly.

"Dad, can I have a dance with Annie?" he requests, widening those green eyes of his while jutting out his lower lip in a pout.

Finnick narrows his eyes, "You better take good care of her. If she comes back to me with so much as a scratch, I'll tell Uncle Caius you need to be in bed by nine."

Noah gulps and nods as he carefully guides her to an empty spot on the dance floor. Finnick sighs as he watches Noah's slow dance their Annie.

Looking at the puzzle pieces, it is hard for even him to believe Noah and Annie came from two different boxes.

"You did well," Cashmere's voice comes from over his shoulder, startling him. "Too well, actually. Doesn't have an ounce of me in him anymore."

"Guess he out grew you." Finnick shrugs. Not bothering to look at her, he avoids the scowl directed at him. The persistent tapping of her heels blend into the booming sounds of the fast paced song.

"Can I steal a dance from you?" she inquires.

"Someone's brave, you sure?"

Cashmere rolls her eyes, "Yes, I'm sure."

"You're sure, you're sure?"

"Fucking Christ, Odair! If you don't want to you can just say 'no' like a normal human being."

"But that's part of his charm," Annie chimes in as she saddles up beside him and placing a kiss on his cheek. "Partially why I just married him."

Cashmere wrinkles her nose as she narrows her eyes, "Well then congratulations," she says patting him on the shoulder before walking briskly over to the bar.

"So, you really didn't marry me because of good looks," Finnick plasters on an obnoxious frown, making Annie kiss it away.

"That's just an added bonus," she smirks. "I'm not that shallow."

He smiles back, finding her hand and sliding his fingers through hers. "You wouldn't be Mrs. Odair if I thought you were," he says, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing it. "Would you like to have our second dance as Mister and Misses Odair?" he ventures, wrapping his other arm around her waist as another slow song comes on.

"Gladly."


	11. No Competition (Odesta)

For: inspiringthefire tumblr. I do take prompt requests for this series. Anything you'd like to see me write, shoot me a PM!

* * *

Annie doesn't notice how late in day it had gotten until a shiver rolls down her spine.

Spending the day relaxing by the pool side of their hotel with a new book had been wonderful. However, such a day will probably not repeat itself as Finnick will most likely want to spend following days out exploring the Hawaiian landscape.

Closing her book, she stretches out just as a large splash sends water spraying every which way. Looking up, Annie catches a glimpse of Finnick's ankles as he follows through with whatever dive he completed.

"Show off," an unfamiliar voice scoffs in her ear.

Peering over her shoulder, Annie sees a man young man standing beside her. His broad shoulders are squared under the thin, white polo as his fiery red hair stands on end in a styled bed head look. The metal name tag on his shirt reads Darius.

"Hm?" Annie asks, Darius' narrowed eyes widen as he takes note of her and smiles.

"Were you not just watching?"

"Watching what?"

Sitting down onto the empty lounge chair beside her the young man's smile bursts into a grin, "Doesn't matter. You seem a little cold; can I get you anything miss?"

"I'm alright, thank you, I should be heading inside anyways," she says. "It's almost dinner. I'd like to get to the buffet before the crowd comes in."

"They're like animals," Darius laughs. "There is barely anything good left for the staff by the end of the day."

Not wanting to embarrass him, Annie laughs along with him and his gross over exaggeration.

"A beautiful woman like yourself shouldn't be all by herself in a resort like this," he drawls, a thick red eyebrow raised in intrigue. "My shift is over in an hour. Can I interest you in some company during dinner?"

She can feel her face grow warm. Whether it be from anger or embarrassment, she doesn't know. Scanning around the pool side, there is no one else in sight. It has been all of two minutes, where has Finnick possibly gone?

"Well," Darius asks, his fingers reaching out to her. "What do you say?"

Before she can open her mouth to reply, a thick red hoodie with "ISU Swim Team" printed on the back falls into her lap. Craning her neck upwards, it is Finnick's darkened green eyes and clenched jaw that greet her.

They don't rest on Annie for long as they snap towards the inappropriately friendly pool boy. Darius looks no happier as his back straightens, shoulders square and his eyes narrow once more.

Annie holds back the giggle that rests in her core.

"Sorry I'm late, darling, I went to go get changed," Finnick says, touching his lips to her temple. "If I'd known you had company, I would have come sooner." Annie smiles as he reaches for her left hand. She can no longer suppress her giggle as Finnick's fingers brush against the gold band.

Both men look over at her, quizzically. Annie continues to grin.

"Finnick, this is Darius, the young man who so sweetly just asked me to dinner. Darius, this is my husband, Finnick, whom I will be having dinner with this evening. Thank you for the offer though."

Darius' face drains of colour as he sputters out apologies and gives them access to the pool facilities after hours, for the evening only.

Accepting the offer gratuitously, Annie turns to her husband with a smile. But his smile in return doesn't reach his darkened eyes.

While walking up to their room, Finnick doesn't let go of her hand. Not when he opens the door for her, or when he falls onto their king sized bed. She laughs heartily as he brings her down on top of him.

But her laughter doesn't spring solace into his green eyes. They remain as stormy as they did moments before.

"You wear it so well," Annie says, laying her head down on his chest.

"Wear what well, darling?" his free hand finds his way into her hair, stroking it gently.

"Jealousy," she hums, placing a kiss to his clothed chest. "I thought you were sexy before but now…I don't think anything can compare."

"Oh really now?" Finnick says, playfully. "Then someone was far too caught up in their book to see me dive today."

Annie's face turns scarlet. Her head bounces as he lets out a loud laugh.

His hands cup her cheeks, guiding her face upwards and capturing her mouth in a long, sweet kiss. Pressing deeper into it, Annie parts his soft lips tasting the salt from the fresh water pool immediately. His tongue meets hers as he pulls her closer. Letting go of her hand, Finnick's hands run down every disc in her spine. Once he reaches the swell of her backside, he grips it firmly, pulling a wanton moan from her chest.

"That pool boy's got nothing on me," he mumbles against her lips as he flips her onto her back. His sea green eyes dance with lust as he positions himself between her parted, bare legs.

"There is no competition."


	12. Give You the Moon (Noah & CashCaius)

note: I promised people Gadge, and I have not forgotten that promise! There are two more chapters until I get to it however. For now, here is Noah and his mother.

* * *

"Alright boys, wind it down. Time for bed."

"Aww, but mom," Marvel and Noah harmonize as their eyes remain glued to the television set. "Five more minutes! Noah's really kicking some serious butt here!"

"I gave you five more minutes, an _hour_ ago. It's past eleven; I promised Noah's dad he'd be asleep by now. If we break faith with him, Noah won't be allowed to come back."

Taking the empty threat seriously, Marvel begins to save and exit out of their game quickly. After cleaning up their controllers and throwing the chip bags, they race down the hall to the bathroom where they brush their teeth before climbing between the sheets of their twin size beds.

When Marvel was found he had a half brother, he wanted to be sure that he Noah shared everything. As much as he loved his sister, Glimmer, he did not love playing girl games with her.

Letting out a yawn the moment his head hits the pillow, Cashmere tucks Marvel in and places a kiss on top of his thin, platinum blond hairs as his eyelids droop.

"Goodnight, mommy," Marvel says, snuggling up with his stuffed dinosaur. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," she coos, before turning to Noah. Those green eyes are trained on the exchange with interest.

Turning to her first child, she pulls the linen sheet up across his chest. Brushing the long hairs of his bangs out of his face, Cashmere kisses the boy's forehead before offering him a goodnight.

"Mama, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can, baby. What's on your mind?" she asks, making her way back across the room to his bedside. He scoots over to make room for her on the tiny bed. His beautiful sea green eyes shimmering no different than his father's in the orange glow of lamp light.

"Uncle Peeta was telling me how babies, like a good loaf of bread, are made with tendering loving care. I know your married and you love Caius, but I was wondering… did you ever love my dad?" his voice is quiet but his words sharp.

Cashmere is caught off guard for a split second. It had truly been a wonder that Noah was so willing to let her become an important part of his life, speculating about her relationship to his father was natural. Something she anticipated for a long while. And yet, her tongue grows dry as she is at a loss for words.

"I did... still do…" she answers, finally.

"You do?!" his eyes shoot open. "Really?"

"Not like Annie loves your dad… not anymore but…like family."

Wrapping his elongating arms around her thin waist, Noah places a kiss on her cheek. "I bet he loves you too!"

Cashmere flashes him a bittersweet smile, "I don't think so…"

"No no, I'm sure he does. Even just a little bit, or he wouldn't let me stay here with you. Daddy loves the people he trusts."

His naivety makes her want to cry. So much unsullied hope.

"Why don't you ask him then and let me know what he says, okay baby?"

Noah's mop of brown hair flows as he nods his head eagerly. "Okay! First thing when he comes to pick me up?"

"Wait until you get home," _I don't want to see the look on your face. _

"Alright," he says, shimming back down under the covers. "Goodnight, Mama."

"G'night, Noah," she says, kissing his forehead yet again before slipping out of the bedroom. With her head down cast, she nearly runs straight into Caius' hefty frame as he hovers just outside the doorway.

The sympathy in his shining blue eyes has her wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

"I love that boy so very much," she mumbles into her husband's chest, squeezing his core tightly. "But he's going to get hurt."

"You gave him your best answer," Caius says, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to their bedroom. "The ball is in Finnick's court, I have faith he'll handle the situation with care."

"The two of you have such confidence in his abilities," Cashmere smiles, wearily. "Did I miss something?"

Caius chuckles as he walks them into their master suite, "Finnick has been carefully stepping around the subject of your for years, he's kind of an expert when it comes to manoeuvring around tough topics."

"Acknowledging whether he still loves me or not is not something he can avoid forever. Noah's persistent."

"I know," Caius smiles.

Silence ensues as Cashmere slides out of her clothes, into a silk slip and climbs atop the king sized bed beside her husband.

"Do you think he loved me at all?"

"I think…once upon a time, there was something," Caius begins carefully after a long while. "Something he wasn't too sure about himself. I remember that one evening, the three of us had dinner for the first time. The two of you were like watching oil and water miraculously developing a bonding agent. It was fascinating and heartbreaking at the same time."

"What's your point?"

"You can't 'unlove' someone, Catherine," he sighs. "All it does it take a new form. However he felt all those years ago, is mixed in somewhere amongst all the hurt you've caused him." Caius' large, boney hand finds hers and brings it to his lips. Crystal blue eyes dancing with insecurity.

"I'm not going to leave you," Cashmere reassures him, fanning her fingers out to capture his snow white cheek. "I've made my choice. He's made his. This is what we want."

"Just promise me one thing," he says, leaning into her touch and taking a hold of her other hand and squeezes it. "No matter what Noah wants, you won't let your guilt get the better of you. You'll keep a clear head."

"Eight years of marriage, twenty-five years of friendship and you still don't trust me," she asks curtly, trying to pull away but he holds her securely to him.

"I do trust you, it's just…" Caius lets out a deep sigh. "Finnick has a bad track record of keeping his promises."

That is one thing she had not forgotten about him.

Softly, she pushes back his long white hair behind his ear before kissing his cheek, "I promise."

"Thank you."


	13. Be Honest (Odesta)

Covering his ears, Noah goes to hide in the furthest corner of his bedroom. The ventilation system carries sounds a little too well because even with the door closed, he can still hear Annie shout from family room.

"You didn't so much as tell me she was in town let alone the two of you were having lunch together! How do you think I was going to feel when I found out?"

"Time and time again you've assured me that you are ok with the current arrangements, so forgive me for thinking you would continue to be okay with them."

Noah can hear his father's patience thinning. Grabbing his stuffed bear off his bed, Noah squeezes the toy to his chest. It is happening all over again, just like when Johanna lived with them.

"I'm not upset because of the arrangement," Annie sighs. "I'm glad Noah gets to spend time with his mother it's just…"

"Just?"

"I don't like her spending time with you. Alone."

The house falls into a pregnant silence. Clutching his bear tighter to his chest, tears roll down the boy's face in anticipation.

"Dad's going to yell,Dad's going to please don't yell at Annie. Please don't yell at Annie."

"She surprised me today," Finnick begins, calmly. "I was expecting Caius to show up in two weeks and drop off some paper work. Which is what I would normally be doing out in California but…."

Noah removes his hands from his ears and crawls across room to the vent but he can no longer hear what they are saying. Rising to his feet, he tiptoes out of his room, teddy bear still in hand, and down the hallway. Standing in the middle of the room, Annie is wrapped in his father's embrace as he whispers something into her ear.

The tension Noah previously heard in Annie's voice is no longer there as she now mumbles her answers to him. Scampering towards them, Noah wraps his arms around his father's waist from behind, surprising his father and Annie significantly.

"Hey buddy," he says, pulling his son between him and Annie. "Where've you been?"

"In my room."

"Have you been crying?" Annie asks, kneeling down to level and thumbing gently his red cheeks and tear stain tracks.

"I don't like it when you guys fight," Noah admits, peeling away from his dad to give Annie a hug. "Especially not at you because it wasn't your fault. It was mine."

"Why do you think it's your fault?" she questions, with the voice that would lull him to sleep when he was younger.

"You two wouldn't have been fighting if I hadn't said Mama should come with us to hockey practice. Then you wouldn't have known she was in town," Noah says with a hiccup. "I should have let mom go back to the hotel like she wanted to. I shouldn't have tried to make us all be a family."

Finnick's hand weaves expertly through his son's hair, "There is nothing wrong with that, Noah. Even if your mom, Annie and I don't always see eye to eye we're trying very hard to be a family. For you."

"Really?" Noah sniffs, wiping his nose on the cuff of his shirt sleeve.

"Really," Finnick smiles genuinely as he bends down to place a kiss on the boy's sweaty hair. "Though, it's also because I'm family that I can tell you you need a bath. You stink, buddy."

Annie laughs, picking herself up off the floor. "He's starting to smell like a man now."

"Ugh, that is disgusting Annie. My boy isn't going smell like a locker room."

It's Noah's turn to laugh as Annie rolls her eyes. "I'll go start his bath then. Make sure he takes out a fresh pair of pajamas and throws the others in the laundry. He's been wearing those for two weeks."

"Yes ma'am," Finnick salutes with a smirk, watching Annie sashay down the hall to the bathroom.

"Dad," Noah says, once he hears the water begin to run. "You never answered my question. Do you still love Mama?"

The smirk on Finnick's face falls as he looks over at his keening son. Sighing deeply, he pulls Noah close. "I did love your mother, very much. I would have loved her much much more had she stayed and we raised you together. But she didn't. And now…the only person I will ever love the way I could have loved your mother is Annie."

Wrapping his short arms around his father's waist, Noah hugs him tightly. "I'm glad you picked Annie, Dad."

"I'm glad I picked her too, kiddo," Finnick's smile wavers as he rubs Noah's back gently. "You better get going before the water gets cold and Annie starts shouting again."

Noah's face blanches, making his green eyes pop, before skidding down the hardwood floors to the bathroom.

Running his hand through his hair, Finnick takes a deep breath. He will never know how he got so damn lucky.

* * *

"Alright, so he's just reading right now but he said he'll turn his light off soon," Annie says as she walks into her and Finnick's bedroom. Climbing up onto the bed beside her husband, his glasses are perched on his nose while reads some paperwork. His head snaps up immediately at the tinkling sound of her laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Like father like son," she coos. The pads of her fingers rub against the smooth, shaven skin before furling around his jaw and guiding him down into a soft, slow kiss.

Smiling, he frees his hands of the papers and onto his nightstand, before searching eagerly for Annie's slender frame. Hoisting her up onto his hips, without breaking their kiss, his hands snake under her t-shirt. Wandering fingers climb ever higher until they find the clasp of her bra. With a flick of his wrist, the fastenings come undone leaving fervent hands to grasp as her unconfined breasts.

Shifting out from under his touch, Annie pulls the garments over her head and tosses them onto the floor with abandon. Leaning back down with intent to capture his mouth in another sweet kiss, his lips are not waiting for hers. Having secured themselves onto the base of her neck, they leave a wet trail down her chest until the tip of his tongue sweeps over a pointed, pink nipple.

A sharp gasp passes her lips as her fist into the bed sheets beneath them. Sucking her bottom lip between her teeth, she tries to keep silent as Finnick swirls his tongue slowly around one nub and kneads her other breast in the palm of his hand. The brisk contrast of delectable heat to stark cold, once Finnick pops his lips off her, has Annie gasping as a shiver rolls down her spine. However, the heat of his mouth continues to follow along the coolness of her skin as he rolls her onto her back.

"So, I've been thinking," Finnick starts, his voice sultry and thick as he kisses her blow the breast. "Now that we've got all our misunderstandings sorted…"

A well placed kiss to her stomach has Annie bucking her hips.

"And you've been very _very_ clear on exactly what your problem with Cashmere is…"

Annie succumbs to her urge to moan while Finnick's lips touch the skin above the hem of her gray sweats.

"I was wondering why not start to try and make that baby now."

Her free hands make their way up the length of her thigh before diving beneath the waist band of her pants and pushing them impatiently down part of her thigh. Finnick helps tug them the rest of the way down, letting them pool at her ankles before he kisses his way back upwards.

"This could take some time and I'd rather not miss an opportunity."

Annie's dainty fingers sift through his thick, bronze hair and grasp him tightly once she can feel his lips brush against her labia.

"How does that sound to you?" he asks, his eyes flickering up at hers excitedly.

All she can manage is a nod once his tongue runs up the seam of her slick folds. Her hips push up, demanding more with each flick of wet heat that teases her swelling bundle of nerves. Annie's grip on his hair tightens with each snap of her hips and breathy gasp as he sucks and worries her clit.

Just as she feels the coil in her stomach about to spring loose, Finnick peels his lips off of her. The sound of his belt hitting the floor has her smiling from ear to ear even before she can open her eyes.

Slinking her arms around his neck, Annie pulls Finnick down on top of her, to kiss every inch of his face. Locking her ankles around his lower back, Annie brings her husband forward, forcing him towards her dripping core with a groan. With a quick adjustment of his hips, Finnick slides himself in with a moan synonymous to Annie's.

Wary of his force as he pumps his hips, Finnick is careful not to shake the bed too much. With Noah only a few feet away, it is best not to wake him from the sound of the backboard slamming against the wall.

"Annie, I'm close," he mumbles, as her hips snap into his violently. A moan in acknowledgement passes her lips before capturing him in one final kiss before he comes.

His even thrusts have Annie over the edge in a blinding moment of electrical currents and accelerated heart beats moments after he finishes. Falling beside her, Finnick drags Annie into his chest, holding her close.

"I'm sorry I got mad earlier."

With heavy lids, Finnick turns to his wife and kisses the top of her head. "You had every right to be. I'm sorry I hadn't been honest with you."

Snuggling closer into his perspiration covered body, Annie kisses his cheek. "I forgive you, just please don't do it again."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says, yawning. "You're too important."

As his eyes fall shut, Annie remains awake a little while longer as thoughts of having a baby to call her own swirls in her head. The rhythmic beat of her heart is filled with excitement and joy before succumbing to be riddled with anxiety. Shaking her head, she erases the idea of possibly losing the non-existent child. It's silly to worry about such a thing now.

Rolling over to find Finnick, sprawled across his side of the bed, Annie recoils herself into his body and falls into a sound sleep dreaming contently about her, Finnick, Noah and the baby.


End file.
